


Любовь как гром, любовь как молния

by Lavender_Prime, Leon1821



Series: Тихая гавань [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon1821/pseuds/Leon1821
Summary: POV Какаши к парному фанфику "Любовь как буря, любовь как ураган"





	Любовь как гром, любовь как молния

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Like Thunder, Love Like Lightning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73215) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



> Парный фанфик переводился раньше другим автором, но мы дружим, так что фразы я подгоняла под её текст)

**1.**  
Впер­вые Ка­каши уз­на­ёт о «Ти­хой га­вани», ког­да ему во­семь и у не­го уже боль­ше чем у ко­го бы то ни бы­ло при­чин быть здесь.  
  
— Од­нажды те­бе пот­ре­бу­ет­ся зай­ти в это мес­то, — го­ворит сен­сей, про­ходя ми­мо две­рей ба­ра. Они се­год­ня вдво­ём, и всё вни­мание при­над­ле­жит Ка­каши. — Мо­жет, уже тре­бу­ет­ся. Но по­ка ты всё ещё слиш­ком юн.  
  
Взгляд па­да­ет на неп­ри­мет­ную дверь — Ка­каши не­доволь­но мор­щится, за­видев наз­ва­ние, по­тому что по­нима­ет, что это за мес­то. Нич­то на све­те не зас­та­вит его зай­ти сю­да, о чём он и со­об­ща­ет сво­ему сен­сею с не­ос­по­римой уве­рен­ностью, вспо­миная об­рывки слу­чай­ных раз­го­воров.  
  
_«Го­ворят, Бе­лый Клык хо­дит ту­да».  
  
«Зна­чит это прав­да, что он слом­лен».  
  
«Раз­ве мож­но сом­не­вать­ся, пос­ле то­го, что он сде­лал…»  
  
«Бе­лый Клык в «Ти­хой га­вани»… Как же силь­ные ми­ра се­го из­мель­ча­ли»._  
  
— Я ни­ког­да не пой­ду ту­да, я ни­ког­да не дам сла­бину, — кля­нёт­ся он: дет­ский го­лос слег­ка дро­жит от си­лы сво­ей уве­рен­ности. Сла­бость лишь до­бавит сходс­тва с от­цом, а имен­но это­го сле­ду­ет из­бе­гать: ему и так сто­ило не­имо­вер­ных уси­лий до­бить­ся то­го, что­бы их пе­рес­та­ли срав­ни­вать.  
  
— Ка­каши, — ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет его сен­сей: са­дит­ся на кор­точки, что­бы срав­нять рост, и смот­рит в гла­за, — это не пло­хое мес­то. Ты слиш­ком мал что­бы по­нимать это сей­час, но не толь­ко слом­ленные ши­ноби хо­дят ту­да.  
  
Ка­каши хму­рит­ся, раз­ду­мывая.  
  
— Вы хо­дите ту­да, сен­сей? — спра­шива­ет он гру­бее, чем рас­счи­тывал.  
  
— Иног­да, — приз­на­ёт сен­сей, ни кап­ли не сты­дясь.  
  
Ка­каши не зна­ет, что об этом ду­мать. Его сен­сей не мо­жет оши­бать­ся, не мо­жет де­лать то, что спо­соб­но опо­зорить его или де­рев­ню. И ес­ли он не скры­ва­ет, что по­сеща­ет этот бар, не зна­чит ли оно, что… нет. Ту­да хо­дят толь­ко сла­баки. Так го­ворят все.  
  
— Од­нажды ты пой­мёшь, Ка­каши, — спо­кой­но про­дол­жа­ет сен­сей, так, как обыч­но го­ворит, ког­да учит его че­му-то слож­но­му. — Ес­ли все слом­ле­ны, то ник­то не смо­жет вос­ста­новить­ся. Это мес­то не для то­го. Иног­да лю­ди, ко­торым не всё рав­но, при­ходят ту­да, что­бы по­мочь сво­им друзь­ям и то­вари­щам сно­ва прий­ти в се­бя. Иног­да они то­же да­ют сла­бину и нуж­да­ют­ся в ком-то, кто смо­жет соб­рать их во­еди­но.  
  
Ка­каши слу­ша­ет и ищет то, что скры­ва­ет­ся за эти­ми сло­вами. Но по­ка ещё не на­ходит.  
  
Но всё рав­но ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Я не по­нимаю, сен­сей, — приз­на­ёт Ка­каши, не сты­дясь сво­его не­вежес­тва. Раз сен­сей го­ворит, что он од­нажды пой­мёт, зна­чит, так и бу­дет. — По­ка ещё нет.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Сен­сей под­ни­ма­ет­ся и лег­ко еро­шит его во­лосы.  
  
— Пой­дём че­го-ни­будь по­едим, я го­лод­ный.  
  
Ка­каши ки­ва­ет: за­дум­чи­вое вы­раже­ние ли­ца рас­тво­ря­ет­ся в скры­той под мас­кой улыб­ке.  
  
…  
  
**2.**  
Впер­вые Ка­каши по­сеща­ет «Ти­хую га­вань» ког­да ему че­тыр­надцать, а по­меще­ние до кра­ёв на­пол­не­но скор­бя­щими ши­ноби.  
  
Мас­со­вые тра­ур­ные це­ремо­нии зат­ро­нули прак­ти­чес­ки каж­до­го: все оп­ла­кива­ли лю­бимых и собс­твен­ные шан­сы на счастье. Ка­каши не ис­клю­чение: он по­терял всё, что имел, все­го лишь за од­ну ужас­ную кро­вавую ночь. Он ни­ког­да не хо­тел пла­кать так, как в это ут­ро, смот­ря вмес­те со все­ми на вы­резан­ные на кам­не име­на тех, ко­го лю­бил.  
  
Од­на­ко он не пла­кал. Уже бо­лее чем дос­та­точ­но слёз ок­ро­пило зем­лю, и его ос­та­нут­ся не­заме­чен­ны­ми. Но он дож­дался, по­ка все по­кинут мо­нумент, и кос­нулся хо­лод­ных имён, уве­кове­чивая ощу­щения ос­трых ка­мен­ных гра­ней в сво­ей ду­ше. При­кос­но­вение воз­вра­ща­ет его к ре­аль­нос­ти, под­тверждая на­личие чёр­ной зи­яющей ды­ры внут­ри.  
  
И вот он здесь, в мес­те, в ко­торое он пок­лялся ни­ког­да не вхо­дить, ищет то­го, кто дос­та­точ­но це­лос­тный, что­бы соб­рать его во­еди­но.  
  
_Здесь ни­кого._  
  
Он, на­конец, по­нима­ет.  
  
Вок­руг не­го це­лый слом­ленный го­род: хруп­кие, слов­но стек­лянные, лю­ди за­дева­ют друг дру­га ос­тры­ми кра­ями и ту­пым без­разли­чи­ем, ра­нят друг дру­га, не спо­соб­ные за­лечить кро­вото­чащие ра­ны сво­их дру­зей, слиш­ком ле­лея свои собс­твен­ные.  
  
В его го­лове сно­ва и сно­ва прок­ру­чива­ют­ся сло­ва сен­сея:  _«Ес­ли все слом­ле­ны, то ник­то не смо­жет вос­ста­новить­ся»._  
  
Ка­каши не мо­жет сло­мать­ся. Не здесь, не сей­час. Он слиш­ком хруп­кий внут­ри.  
  
Он зна­ет со сверхъ­ес­тес­твен­ной уве­рен­ностью, что ес­ли сло­ма­ет­ся, то рас­сыплет­ся окон­ча­тель­но, и ты­сячи ос­колков, сос­тавля­ющих Ха­таке Ка­каши, раз­ле­тят­ся по всей Ко­нохе. Ник­то не смо­жет соб­рать его во­еди­но, ник­то боль­ше не зна­ет как.  
  
Ему ин­те­рес­но, ос­тался ли хоть кто-то, ко­му не сов­сем нап­ле­вать, что­бы по­пытать­ся.  
  
Это не­важ­но. Он не поз­во­лит се­бе сло­мать­ся — сог­нётся, трес­нет, но не сло­ма­ет­ся.  
  
Он в «Ти­хой га­вани» не за этим, и те­перь по­нима­ет это.  
  
Он прос­матри­ва­ет пе­чаль­ную тол­пу, за­пива­ющую своё стра­дание и от­ча­яние. Ка­каши зна­ет не­кото­рых из них, кто-то ему да­же нра­вят­ся, и он чувс­тву­ет ту же ре­шитель­ность, что от­ра­жа­ет­ся в их гла­зах.  
  
Он поч­ти взды­ха­ет от об­легче­ния.  
  
Не­завид­ное бре­мя — со­бирать во­еди­но це­лый го­род, но всё бу­дет в по­ряд­ке: он не оди­нок в этом.  
  
…  
  
**3.**  
Впер­вые Ка­каши чувс­тву­ет не­об­хо­димость из­ле­чить ко­го-то сво­им те­лом, ког­да ему сем­надцать и его взгляд ус­трем­лён на пар­ня.  
  
В те­чение двух лет, как он хо­дит в «Ти­хую га­вань», Ка­каши ни­ког­да не ис­поль­зо­вал ком­на­ты на­вер­ху – не чувс­тво­вал не­об­хо­димос­ти.  
  
Он один из зав­сегда­та­ев «Га­вани», один из «ле­карей», как ду­ма­ет о них в сво­их мыс­лях. «Ти­хая га­вань» – это мес­то, ку­да лю­ди при­ходят ис­це­лить ра­ны, спо­соба ле­чения ко­торых не зна­ют ни в од­ной из боль­ниц. Та­кие ра­ны ле­чат не вра­чи – а те, кто зна­ет, с чем име­ет де­ло. Он не не­вин­ный. Он зна­ет, ка­кое уте­шение не­кото­рые ищут, и он зна­ет не­кото­рых, кто это уте­шение мо­жет обес­пе­чить.  
  
Но не Ка­каши: его жизнь и ду­ша при­над­ле­жат Ко­нохе, и он бу­дет слу­жить це­ной обе­их. Од­на­ко те­ло – его лич­ное.  
  
Ра­ди это­го пар­ня, тем не ме­нее, Ка­каши под­ни­ма­ет­ся на­верх, не раз­ду­мывая ни се­кун­ды, и этот факт пу­га­ет нас­толь­ко же, нас­коль­ко и за­водит.  
  
Па­рень мо­лод, слиш­ком мо­лод, что­бы быть в «Га­вани» для по­доб­но­го. Он с ужа­сом пя­лит­ся на свои ру­ки: на ли­це яс­но чи­та­ет­ся страх. Пер­вое убий­ство всег­да са­мое чу­довищ­ное, и Ка­каши зна­ет об этом не по­нас­лышке. Он был все­го лишь ре­бён­ком, ког­да от­нял пер­вую жизнь, и с тех пор чис­ло этих жиз­ней лишь рос­ло. Те­перь уже нич­то не спо­соб­но от­чистить его ру­ки.  
  
Он на­де­ет­ся, что у это­го пар­ня всё сло­жит­ся по-дру­гому.  
  
– Ты пер­вый раз здесь, – слы­шит Ка­каши свои же сло­ва, ког­да па­рень с лю­бопытс­твом смот­рит на не­го.  
  
Он расс­тро­ен, это оче­вид­но. И пить не при­вык: его гла­за смот­рят на Ка­каши слег­ка рас­фо­куси­рован­но. Но, тем не ме­нее, он ки­ва­ет и да­ёт офи­ци­ан­ту знак при­нес­ти ещё вы­пив­ки, оче­вид­но не же­лая про­дол­жать раз­го­вор. Взгляд сно­ва опус­ка­ет­ся на ру­ки, а эмо­ции на ли­це так от­чётли­вы, что Ка­каши удив­ля­ет­ся, приз­нав в нём чу­нина.  
  
И са­дит­ся ря­дом с ним.  
  
– Они чис­тые, – го­ворит Ка­каши, смот­ря стро­го впе­рёд.  
  
Он зна­ет, что лю­ди не всег­да по­нима­ют, что им тре­бу­ет­ся по­мощь, что­бы прий­ти в се­бя, и что кто-то то­го же воз­раста, что и этот па­рень, воз­можно, ока­жет её. Он не хо­чет, что­бы от его по­мощи от­ка­зались. Ка­каши шес­тым чувс­твом по­нима­ет, как важ­но ус­та­новить до­верие.  
  
– Да? – шеп­чут ед­ва слыш­но.  
  
Ка­каши при­нима­ет это как раз­ре­шение уте­шить его.  
  
– Да, так и есть, – от­ве­ча­ет он, слег­ка сжи­мая в сво­их ру­ках его дро­жащие ла­дони.  
  
Па­рень под­ни­ма­ет взгляд, не ожи­дая при­кос­но­вения. Зрач­ки пре­дуп­режда­юще рас­ши­ря­ют­ся, и Ка­каши наб­лю­да­ет, как он бо­рет­ся с со­бой. Воз­можно, не сле­ду­ет так то­ропить­ся, но тёп­лые ла­дони это­го пар­ня, что так прис­таль­но раз­гля­дыва­ет его са­мого, вы­пус­кать из рук не хо­чет­ся.  
  
Он, на­конец, рас­слаб­ля­ет­ся, но Ка­каши всё ещё дер­жит его ру­ки. Они смот­рят друг на дру­га це­лую веч­ность, и ес­ли сей­час ни­чего не ска­зать, то хруп­кая связь, ко­торая толь­ко по­яви­лась, рас­тво­рит­ся в не­из­вес­тнос­ти. Это­го нель­зя до­пус­тить: не тог­да, ког­да на­конец най­ден тот, кто из­лу­ча­ет та­кую не­вин­ность, ко­торой Ка­каши ни­ког­да не об­ла­дал.  
  
– По­том ста­нет лег­че, – сры­ва­ет­ся с язы­ка, и эти сло­ва неп­ра­виль­ные, их зна­чение неп­ра­виль­ное. Уби­вать – не­нор­маль­но, пач­кать ру­ки в кро­ви, как Ка­каши, – не­нор­маль­но, но по­чему-то го­ворит он об об­ратном, сам то­го не же­лая. И сло­ва об­ратно не заб­рать – по­это­му ос­та­ёт­ся толь­ко гнуть свою ли­нию даль­ше и на­де­ять­ся на луч­шее. – Мо­жешь мне не ве­рить, но по­том ста­нет лег­че. Ког­да вста­нет вы­бор: ты их или они те­бя. Те, кто до­роги те­бе – или те, кто до­роги им.  
  
Па­рень слег­ка ки­ва­ет, его ли­цо опа­да­ет от слов Ка­каши. Это про­вал: ед­ва ли он ус­по­ко­ил­ся от слов Ка­каши, а вид стал ещё бо­лее уг­не­тён­ным, чем это бы­ло воз­можно.  
  
– А что, ес­ли не ста­нет? – спра­шива­ет он че­рез па­ру се­кунд, вни­матель­но пос­мотрев на Ка­каши.  
  
Ус­лы­шать, как мно­го в этом воп­ро­се, не сос­та­вит ни­како­го тру­да. Ка­каши чи­та­ет сок­ры­тый смысл по язы­ку те­ла и по то­му, как зву­чит го­лос это­го юно­ши. Ему не нра­вит­ся уби­вать. Он не хо­чет, что­бы ста­нови­лось лег­че.  
  
За­бав­но, что пос­ре­ди Скры­той Де­рев­ни, в са­мом худ­шем для это­го мес­те, Ка­каши слу­чай­но нат­кнул­ся на ко­го-то столь не­вин­но­го, что все­ми си­лами цеп­ля­ет­ся за свою че­ловеч­ность. Не­кото­рые ши­ноби мо­гут наз­вать это сла­бостью, но Ка­каши – не из них.  
  
– Тог­да как че­ловек ты луч­ше, чем я, – ис­крен­не го­ворит он, и зна­ет, что это единс­твен­но вер­ные сло­ва.  
  
Они си­дят в ти­шине не­кото­рое вре­мя. Ка­каши од­ной ру­кой всё ещё сжи­ма­ет тёп­лую ла­донь, слов­но ему так важ­но сох­ра­нить этот фи­зичес­кий кон­такт, а вто­рой – сжи­ма­ет ста­кан и опус­то­ша­ет его од­ним глот­ком.  
  
И ког­да па­рень на­конец вста­ёт, что­бы уй­ти, Ка­каши тут же ощу­ща­ет ос­трую нех­ватку теп­ла его ла­дони.  
  
...  
  
**4.**  
Впер­вые Ка­каши чувс­тву­ет, что влюб­лён в Иру­ку, ког­да ему двад­цать и он толь­ко что уз­нал его имя.  
  
_Иру­ка, Иру­ка ра­нен!_  
  
Ка­каши до сих пор чувс­тву­ет прив­кус стра­ха и па­ники у се­бя на язы­ке, ког­да ви­дит кто та­кой этот Иру­ка. На од­ну му­читель­ную се­кун­ду Ка­каши ду­ма­ет, что уже поз­дно что-ли­бо пред­при­нимать, и тя­жесть, ко­торую он по­чувс­тво­вал в сво­ей гру­ди, но­рови­ла па­рали­зовать, по­ка не за­метил сла­бое ды­хание Иру­ки и его взгляд, рас­фо­куси­рован­ный, но всё же жи­вой. Иру­ка зак­рыл гла­за, и это выг­ля­дело поч­ти как буд­то он по­терял во­лю к жиз­ни, что под­стег­ну­ло Ка­каши к дей­ствию.  
  
Он пом­нит, как упал ря­дом с Иру­кой на ко­лени, звал по име­ни, про­сил дер­жать­ся, цеп­лять­ся за жизнь, по­ка на­пол­нял его те­ло жизнью сво­ими ру­ками. Он бо­ял­ся, что это­го бу­дет не­дос­та­точ­но. Но, к счастью, обош­лось.  
  
На са­мом де­ле это глу­по. Ка­каши уже три го­да ду­мал об Иру­ке, вспо­миная, как впер­вые стол­кнул­ся с этим не­вин­ным пар­нем, и бес­созна­тель­но ис­кал его каж­дый раз, ког­да был в Ко­нохе. Пос­то­ян­но по­рывал­ся спро­сить его имя с са­мого пер­во­го ра­за, как они под­ня­лись на­верх, что­бы уте­шить­ся на­илуч­шим об­ра­зом — сво­ими ка­сани­ями и за­ботой. Но сле­довал не­писан­но­му пра­вилу «Ти­хой га­вани» — ни­ког­да не за­давать воп­ро­сов.  
  
И те­перь у не­го бы­ло имя и те­ло под ним, так близ­ко с тех пор, как чуть не по­терял его, и не мог от­ри­цать оче­вид­ное. Де­ло не в уте­шении; это­го, воз­можно, ни­ког­да и не бы­ло меж­ду ни­ми.  
  
Он ос­то­рожен с те­лом Иру­ки, пом­нит о неж­ной ко­же, всё ещё за­тяги­ва­ющей­ся на жи­воте, о том, как его те­ло вы­гиба­ет­ся, по­ка Ка­каши мед­ленно в не­го вхо­дит, чувс­твуя жар и страсть. Он осы­па­ет ли­цо Иру­ки по­целу­ями в тем­но­те, же­лая ви­деть, как он выг­ля­дит опа­лён­ный страстью. Но в та­ком слу­чае нуж­но по­казать своё ли­цо, а он к это­му не го­тов. Ещё нет.  
  
Иру­ка вцеп­ля­ет­ся в не­го, опа­ляя ды­хани­ем его ко­жу, при­зывая про­никать глуб­же. Ка­каши чувс­тву­ет вла­гу на ли­це Иру­ки и сце­ловы­ва­ет его слё­зы, дви­га­ясь мед­ленно внут­ри и зас­тавляя за­быть о бо­ли. Ес­ли единс­твен­ное, что он мо­жет дать — это удо­воль­ствие, то Ка­каши сде­ла­ет всё от се­бя за­вися­щее, что­бы выр­вать эти вздо­хи и сто­ны вмес­те со все­ми вос­по­мина­ни­ями о бо­ли и по­терях.  
  
Сна­чала он дви­га­ет­ся мед­ленно: внут­ри Иру­ки теп­ло и тес­но, и от та­кого удо­воль­ствия поч­ти сно­сит кры­шу. Он це­лу­ет влаж­ное ли­цо, со­бира­ет гу­бами слё­зы, ог­ла­жива­ет ру­ками неж­ную ко­жу. Имен­но это­го не хва­тало — имен­но это­го Ка­каши ис­кал с их са­мой пер­вой но­чи вмес­те.  
  
Ка­каши чувс­тву­ет се­бя уте­шён­ным — впер­вые с тех пор, как пе­рес­ту­пил по­рог «Ти­хой га­вани». И не­важ­но, что мог­ло про­изой­ти, не встреть­ся они с Иру­кой — мыс­ли об этом вы­зыва­ют страх, от ко­торо­го дви­жения ста­новят­ся рез­че, быс­трее, глуб­же. Иру­ка жи­вой, он здесь, ря­дом — но это­му тре­бу­ет­ся под­твержде­ние.  
  
— По­жалуй­ста, — мяг­ко мы­чит Иру­ка в по­целуй, ко­торый лишь ста­новит­ся жар­че. Ру­ка Ка­каши смы­ка­ет­ся на воз­буждён­ном чле­не лю­бов­ни­ка, дви­га­ет­ся в уни­сон с его тол­чка­ми.  
  
Им не нуж­но мно­го вре­мени, что­бы дос­тигнуть куль­ми­нации — Ка­каши дро­жит и сто­нет имя Иру­ки.  
  
В тем­но­те он цеп­ля­ет­ся за те­ло Иру­ки, чувс­тву­ет, что тот рас­сла­бил­ся и ус­нул, поз­во­ля­ет чу­жому теп­лу и ров­ным уда­рам сер­дца уба­юкать се­бя.  
  
**5.**  
Впер­вые Ка­каши не­нави­дит Иру­ку ког­да ему двад­цать два, а его всё ещё не спро­сили.  
  
Он тер­пе­ливо ждал ме­сяца­ми, что­бы Иру­ка сде­лал или спро­сил неч­то та­кое, что да­ло бы Ка­каши по­нять, что меж­ду ни­ми дей­стви­тель­но от­но­шения. Всё, что про­ис­хо­дит сей­час, как Иру­ка зо­вёт его  _АН­БУ-сан_ , а мас­ка так и ос­та­ёт­ся на ли­це — ка­жет­ся по­вер­хностным. И из­ба­вить­ся от чувс­тва, что лю­бит толь­ко он, Ка­каши не мо­жет.  
  
От­но­ситель­но чувств к Иру­ке сом­не­ний нет. Ка­каши убеж­дён в этом с их пер­вой встре­чи, ког­да они бы­ли ещё мел­ки­ми и мак­си­мумом бы­ло по­дер­жать­ся за ру­ки.  
  
Они тан­це­вали этот та­нец уже пять лет, раз­де­ляли пос­тель пос­ледние три го­да, и это на­чина­ло уже чер­тов­ски на­до­едать.  
  
Всё боль­ше уси­лий тре­бова­лось для то­го, что­бы до­казать са­мому се­бе, что они не прос­то сек­су­аль­ные пар­тнё­ры. Уз­нать чу­жое имя ока­залось не так труд­но, как ка­залось на пер­вый взгляд. Ед­ва ли Иру­ка не хо­тел уви­деть­ся, ед­ва ли не же­лал иметь воз­можность звать по име­ни. Но по­чему при этом всём он сле­довал это­му чёр­то­вому пра­вилу, ос­та­валось не­яс­ным.  
  
Но воз­можнос­ти пред­ста­вить­ся у Ка­каши так и не по­яв­ля­лось, и мыс­ли о том, что Иру­ке всё рав­но, всё плот­нее по­селя­лись в го­лове.  
  
Что-то из­ме­нилось — пер­вое, что чувс­тву­ет Ка­каши пос­ле то­го, как за­ходит в «Ти­хую га­вань» пос­ле ме­сяч­ной мис­сии. Иру­ка здесь, и в его гла­зах от­ра­жа­ет­ся зло­рад­ное ве­селье. Он ки­ва­ет из­да­лека, от­став­ля­ет свою вы­пив­ку и про­сит у офи­ци­ан­та клю­чи.  
  
Ка­каши в пред­вку­шении лёг­кой пос­тупью сле­ду­ет за ним до ком­на­ты.  
  
— Те­перь я мо­гу уви­деть ва­ше ли­цо, Ха­таке-сан? — спра­шива­ет Иру­ка в тот мо­мент, как зак­ры­ва­ет­ся дверь, и Ка­каши не мо­жет сдер­жать­ся от улыб­ки.  
  
— Так ты всё же уз­нал, — го­ворит он, с тру­дом не до­бавив « _на­конец-то_ ».  
  
Но важ­нее все­го то, что Иру­ка зна­ет. Не спра­шива­ет у Ка­каши нап­ря­мую, но зна­ет.  
  
— Да, до­гадал­ся, — Иру­ка приб­ли­жа­ет­ся к не­му и за­тем ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся: его ру­ки тя­нут­ся к ли­цу Ка­каши, поч­ти ка­са­ют­ся ко­жи. Но за­мира­ют — и опус­ка­ют­ся, по­ка вни­матель­ный взгляд ка­рих глаз изу­ча­ет мас­ку.  
  
Он ре­шил, что не хо­чет здесь ос­та­вать­ся, ког­да уз­нал? Бред. Иру­ка не та­кой, прос­то ждёт, ког­да Ка­каши сде­ла­ет всё сам.  
  
— Да к чёр­ту!  
  
Он сдёр­ги­ва­ет мас­ку од­ним быс­трым дви­жени­ем, не об­ра­щая вни­мание на лёг­кую дрожь в ру­ке. Ка­рие гла­за с жад­ностью изу­ча­ют от­кры­тое ли­цо. Пос­ле Иру­ка приб­ли­жа­ет­ся — и це­лу­ет Ка­каши, не опус­кая век и про­дол­жая всё это вре­мя смот­реть.  
  
— Ты про­возил­ся доль­ше, чем я рас­счи­тывал, — на­конец го­ворит Ка­каши, прер­вав по­целуй и от­шагнув на­зад, нас­лажда­ясь воз­можностью ви­деть, как ли­цо Иру­ки вспы­хива­ет от сты­да и воз­бужде­ния.  
  
— Сам бы поп­ро­бовал оп­ре­делить лич­ность АН­БУ и не по­пасть при этом в гос­ти к Иби­ки. Я бы пос­мотрел на те­бя.  
  
С губ не­воль­но сры­ва­ет­ся сме­шок — в Иру­ке не сто­ило сом­не­вать­ся. Не без­разли­чие дви­гало им, а уп­рямс­тво и стран­ная нуж­да вы­ведать всё са­мос­то­ятель­но. Сле­дова­ло бы до­гадать­ся.  
  
— Мог бы прос­то  _у ме­ня_  спро­сить, — ска­зал он, втя­гивая его в по­целуй.  
  
Впер­вые он мо­жет ви­деть за­горе­лого Иру­ку, то, как ру­мянец рас­полза­ет­ся по шее, то, как взды­ма­ет­ся грудь, ког­да Ка­каши ли­жет и це­лу­ет каж­дый дюйм неп­рикры­той ко­жи. Он ви­дит, как стек­ле­не­ют гла­за Иру­ки, ви­дит, как при­от­кры­ва­ет­ся его рот от сто­нов, ког­да Ка­каши пог­ру­жа­ет его член в рот. Он мо­жет ви­деть всё при све­те: из­гиб его яго­диц и силь­ных бё­дер, и тём­ные куд­ря­вые во­лос­ки вок­руг его вос­хи­титель­но­го пе­ниса.  
  
И Ка­каши за­поми­на­ет каж­дую мель­чай­шую де­таль, каж­дый оча­рова­тель­ный изъ­ян на ко­же Иру­ки, каж­дый рель­еф, ро­дин­ку.  
  
И Ка­каши боль­ше не не­нави­дит Иру­ку.  
…  
  
**6.**  
Впер­вые Ка­каши при­водит ко­го-то, кро­ме Иру­ки, в их ком­на­ту, ког­да ему двад­цать пять, и всё ка­тит­ся к чер­тям.  
  
Нет ни­како­го глу­боко­го смыс­ла в том, что­бы быть с Ан­ко в этой ком­на­те, удер­жи­вать её тря­суще­еся те­ло, по­ка она бре­дит и прок­ли­на­ет нес­пра­вед­ли­вость ми­ра пос­ле кон­крет­но­го моз­го­выно­са, в ко­торый обер­ну­лась её прош­лая мис­сия. Он прос­то с ней, об­ни­ма­ет её об­манчи­во по­дат­ли­вое те­ло ру­ками, го­ворит ти­хо и ус­по­ка­ива­юще и пы­та­ет­ся най­ти пра­виль­ные сло­ва, ко­торые скле­ят её сно­ва во­еди­но.  
  
Это не так прос­то в этом слу­чае, не так прос­то как обыч­но.  
  
Ан­ко од­на из них, од­на из ле­карей, и ник­то из по­доб­ных ей рань­ше не поз­во­лял се­бе сло­мать­ся.  
  
Ка­каши бы на­шёл это за­бав­ным, ес­ли бы си­ту­ация не бы­ла та­кой хре­новой. Три зав­сегда­тая «Ти­хой га­вани» – Ан­ко, Иби­ки и он сам – три глав­ных вин­ти­ка Ко­нохи, а мо­жет, и всей Стра­ны Ог­ня. Воз­можно, пра­виль­но го­ворят, что те, ко­му боль­ше всех не без­различ­но, на са­мом де­ле на­ибо­лее у­яз­ви­мы внут­ри.  
  
Имен­но по­это­му он сей­час здесь, с Ан­ко. Он не мо­жет поз­во­лить ни­кому дру­гому соб­рать её во­еди­но, не мо­жет рис­ко­вать и дать ей не­пол­ное уте­шение, ко­торое мо­жет, воз­можно, сде­лать толь­ко ху­же, чем уже есть.  
  
– Уб­лю­док, – ядо­вито ши­пит она, и Ка­каши слы­шит ярость в её го­лосе, и пря­чет улыб­ку под мас­кой. Её го­лос зву­чит уже луч­ше, бо­лее по­хож на её обыч­ный. Пол­ча­са на­зад в нём бы­ли толь­ко боль и не­нависть к се­бе, ярость уже мо­жет счи­тать­ся улуч­ше­ни­ем. – Этот бляд­ский уб­лю­док – худ­ший сен­сей в ми­ре.  
  
Он опус­ка­ет мас­ку на се­кун­ду, мяг­ко це­луя её в лоб. Лёг­кая дрожь её те­ла го­ворит ему, что она оце­нила жест.  
  
– Мог­ло быть ху­же, Ан­ко-тян, – го­ворит он, что­бы раз­ве­ять нап­ря­жён­ную ат­мосфе­ру единс­твен­ным из­вес­тным ему спо­собом, и она смот­рит на не­го, при­под­няв бровь и ожи­дая окон­ча­ния пред­ло­жения. – Это мог быть я. Мо­жешь пред­ста­вить ме­ня в ка­чес­тве Сен­сея?  
  
– При­дурок! – ус­ме­ха­ет­ся она, и этот звук – луч­шее, что Ка­каши слы­шал за весь се­год­няшний день. – Ты был бы ху­же, чем Джи­рая, бед­ные де­тиш­ки ста­ли бы из­вра­щен­ца­ми.  
  
– Есть о чём по­думать, но­вое по­коле­ние нин­дзя-из­вра­щен­цев.  
  
Она ух­мы­ля­ет­ся, и кое-что от ста­рой доб­рой Ан­ко сно­ва по­яв­ля­ет­ся в её вы­раже­нии ли­ца. Она бу­дет в по­ряд­ке.  
  
– В тво­их сло­вах есть смысл, – го­ворит она, неп­ристой­но прид­ви­га­ясь к не­му. – Но для за­яд­ло­го из­вра­щен­ца, как я за­мети­ла, ты не очень-то поль­зу­ешь­ся сво­им по­ложе­ни­ем здесь.  
  
Она сме­ёт­ся над его удив­лённым вы­раже­ни­ем ли­ца, ко­торое без тру­да чи­та­ет да­же при ма­лом ко­личес­тве све­та и с ог­лядкой на его мас­ку. Она тя­нет­ся к его во­лосам, впи­ва­ет­ся в его тор­ча­щие в бес­по­ряд­ке пря­ди и при­тяги­ва­ет к се­бе рань­ше, чем он ус­пе­ва­ет опом­нить­ся.  
  
Ан­ко, воз­можно, зна­ет его луч­ше, чем кто бы то ни был, зна­ет его ме­тоды и что он мо­жет или не мо­жет, пред­ло­жить. Ка­каши уже со­бира­ет­ся ей об этом на­пом­нить, как она вне­зап­но сме­ёт­ся, и её гу­бы при­каса­ют­ся к не­зак­ры­тому мас­кой учас­тку ко­жи. Этот по­целуй, воз­можно, са­мый не­вин­ный из тех, что она ко­му-ли­бо да­рила с тех пор, как бы­ла ге­нином.  
  
– Спа­сибо, Ка­каши, – серь­ёз­но го­ворит она без до­ли преж­ней иро­нии в сво­ём го­лосе. – Мне нуж­но бы­ло имен­но это. Я по­лучи­ла дос­та­точ­но для этой не­дели. И я знаю о чу­нине, ко­торый это­му не об­ра­ду­ет­ся, – она вста­ёт с кро­вати, про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку Ка­каши и зак­лю­ча­ет его в ко­рот­кие объ­ятия. – Твой чу­нин ско­ро при­дёт сю­да, ему не нуж­но ви­деть ме­ня та­кой, ина­че я не смо­гу боль­ше его пу­гать. И мне хо­чет­ся, что­бы ме­ня вжал в мат­рас кто-то ме­нее за­ёбан­ный, чем мы, – до­бав­ля­ет она, ког­да он дви­га­ют­ся к вы­ходу из ком­на­ты.  
  
Ка­каши чувс­тву­ет чьё-то дви­жение в дру­гой час­ти ко­ридо­ра, и быс­трый взгляд под­ска­зыва­ет ему, что это Иру­ка.  
  
– Я про­вожу те­бя, – от­ве­ча­ет он на воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд де­вуш­ки, ког­да про­ходит ми­мо Иру­ки, не про­ронив ни сло­ва. Ка­каши зна­ет, что как бы Ан­ко ни храб­ри­лась, она всё ещё у­яз­вле­на – по­это­му и хо­чет вы­вес­ти её из «Га­вани» рань­ше, чем та сно­ва убе­дит се­бя в том, что мо­жет здесь ос­тать­ся. А Иру­ка по­дож­дёт.  
  
Он вы­жат и хо­чет прос­то по­лежать ря­дом с Иру­кой. Вер­нуть­ся в их ком­на­ту и ни о чем не ду­мать. Бы­ва­ют дни, ког­да он не­нави­дит «Ти­хую га­вань», и се­год­ня один из них. Это мес­то мо­жет быть хо­рошим, ча­ще оно та­ковым и яв­ля­ет­ся, но не для всех. Для Ан­ко бре­мя, ко­торое с ним свя­зано, иног­да слиш­ком тя­жёлое.  
  
Ка­каши фи­зичес­ки чувс­тву­ет нап­ря­жение не­дове­рие, с ко­торым смот­рят на не­го, сто­ит толь­ко пе­рес­ту­пить по­рог ком­на­ты. Ну не­уже­ли из-за не­догад­ли­вос­ти Иру­ки при­дёт­ся объ­яс­нять­ся?  
  
– Не знал, что ты и по этой час­ти, – хо­лод­но го­ворит Иру­ка, как толь­ко дверь зак­ры­ва­ет­ся, и ру­ка Ка­каши зас­ты­ва­ет, так и не стя­нув мас­ку с ли­ца.  
  
_Что?_  Ка­каши не мо­жет по­верить ни сво­им ушам, ни сло­вам, ни хо­лод­но­му то­ну го­лоса Иру­ки. Это не­чес­тно не толь­ко в от­но­шении не­го, но и в от­но­шении Ан­ко. Он не еди­нож­ды до­казал, что не пре­дос­тавля­ет по­доб­но­го ви­да  _ус­лу­ги_  ни­кому, кро­ме Иру­ки, и он ве­рил, что не один по­нима­ет это.  
  
По­хоже, заб­луждал­ся. Иру­ка не знал его со­вер­шенно.  
  
– По ка­кой имен­но час­ти? Будь­те лю­без­ны, Иру­ка-сен­сей, уточ­ни­те, – слы­шит он свой го­лос, злость за­тума­нива­ет его ра­зум. Слов­но он ви­дит Иру­ку в пер­вый раз, и это ему не нра­вит­ся.  
  
Они ни­ког­да не го­вори­ли о чувс­твах, но Ка­каши всег­да ве­рил, что был дос­та­точ­но пря­моли­не­ен. Он оши­бал­ся. Не уди­витель­но, что Иру­ка ни­ког­да не выс­ка­зывал ка­кого-ли­бо ин­те­реса о его лич­ности и не ис­кал его вне «Ти­хой га­вани».  
  
Иру­ка толь­ко от­кры­ва­ет рот, но на воп­рос Ка­каши не от­ве­ча­ет, а лишь по­жима­ет пле­чами. Сло­ва, ко­торые сор­ва­лись с язы­ка, бы­ли не те­ми. И худ­ши­ми из тех, что мож­но бы­ло ска­зать.  
  
Что-то внут­ри не­го щёл­ка­ет, и мир вок­руг ме­ня­ет­ся. Ка­каши ни­ког­да не поз­во­лял се­бе сло­мать­ся, но все ра­но или поз­дно дос­ти­га­ют пре­дела. Те­перь нас­та­ла его оче­редь. Иру­ка, единс­твен­ный че­ловек, ко­торый дей­стви­тель­но име­ет для не­го зна­чение, не по­нял его, и это ра­нит боль­ше, чем он мо­жет приз­нать.  
  
Он зна­ет, что пе­решёл чер­ту, ког­да чувс­тву­ет не­соп­ро­тив­ля­юще­еся те­ло под со­бой, но в го­лове лишь бе­лый шум и неп­ре­одо­лимое же­лание на­казать Иру­ку. Это неп­ра­виль­но, ему не сле­ду­ет де­лать это­го. Но ос­та­новить се­бя не­воз­можно, не­воз­можно сдер­жать яз­ви­тель­ные сло­ва, сры­ва­ющи­еся в тот мо­мент, ког­да он кон­ча­ет.  
  
Те­перь Иру­ка, что сто­ит пе­ред ним, ни­чем не от­ли­ча­ет­ся от нез­на­ком­ца, ко­торый смот­рит на не­го с пре­датель­ством и болью в гла­зах. Пос­ледний бро­са­ет ос­кор­бле­ние на про­щание, а Ка­каши всё ещё не смог прий­ти в се­бя, что­бы что-то от­ве­тить.  
  
Он не дви­га­ет­ся и да­же не пы­та­ет­ся его ос­та­новить.  
  
Но как толь­ко он слы­шит, как хлоп­ну­ла дверь, пог­ло­тив­шая пе­лена гне­ва спа­да­ет, и Ка­каши по­нима­ет, что на­делал и что уже слиш­ком поз­дно. Он стя­гива­ет мас­ку, на­пол­ня­ет лёг­кие воз­ду­хом и кри­чит.  
  
Он всё ещё кри­чит, ког­да Ан­ко, по­луго­лая, вры­ва­ет­ся в ком­на­ту с бе­шеным взгля­дом и го­товая убить лю­бого, кто на­ходил­ся внут­ри. Она смот­рит на не­го, от­сы­лая всех зе­вак, и зак­ры­ва­ет дверь.  
  
Кра­ем соз­на­ния Ка­каши по­нима­ет, что сле­ду­ет от­ру­гать её за то, что она всё-та­ки вер­ну­лась об­ратно, но слиш­ком из­мождён для это­го. Его да­же не вол­ну­ет то, что он не зак­рыл своё ли­цо, он прос­то вцеп­ля­ет­ся в неё и поз­во­ля­ет её бес­смыс­ленным сло­вам ус­по­ко­ить его.  
...  
  
**7.**  
Впер­вые Ка­каши бо­ит­ся вой­ти в «Ти­хую га­вань» ког­да ему двад­цать шесть, и он зна­ет, что Иру­ка внут­ри.  
  
В пер­вый раз с той зло­получ­ной но­чи Ка­каши зна­ет, что Иру­ка бу­дет там, ког­да он при­дёт. Тем не ме­нее, этот факт пу­га­ет его.  
  
Он зна­ет, что это бы­ла его ви­на, во вся­ком слу­чае, боль­шая часть. Он зна­ет, что по­терял всё: го­ды са­мокон­тро­ля и вы­дер­жки на од­ной толь­ко си­ле во­ли бы­ли выб­ро­шены в ок­но из-за од­ной не­ос­то­рож­ной ошиб­ки. Факт то­го, что Иру­ка был тем, кто спро­воци­ровал его и по­се­ял ха­ос, сде­лал по­терю кон­тро­ля толь­ко бо­лез­неннее.  
  
Но Ка­каши нуж­но быть там сей­час. Нуж­но ис­пра­вить си­ту­ацию, по­пытать­ся уте­шить Иру­ку, слов­но это единс­твен­ная воз­можность про­яв­ле­ния бли­зос­ти меж­ду ни­ми. Он дол­жен это Иру­ке и дол­жен са­мому се­бе.  
  
По по­зе Иру­ки яс­но, что он за­метил Ка­каши. Его нап­ря­жён­ные пле­чи и сжа­тая вок­руг бо­кала ру­ка го­ворят са­ми за се­бя.  
  
Ка­каши сгла­тыва­ет ком в гор­ле, ре­ша­ясь. Что бы они ни сде­лали се­год­ня, про­щение дол­жно быть по­луче­но.  
  
– Как ты, Иру­ка? – спра­шива­ет Ка­каши, при­сажи­ва­ясь ря­дом и жес­том за­казы­вая вы­пив­ку.  
  
– Как буд­то луч­ший друг уда­рил мне в спи­ну, – зву­чит чес­тный от­вет.  
  
Ка­каши смот­рит,  _дей­стви­тель­но_  смот­рит на не­го впер­вые за пос­леднее вре­мя с той са­мой ужас­ной но­чи и чувс­тву­ет, как сжи­ма­ет­ся его сер­дце. Иру­ка выг­ля­дит пар­ши­во, что не­уди­витель­но пос­ле то­го, как сто­ял од­ной но­гой в мо­гиле. Но ку­да ху­же то, что он выг­ля­дит ещё и  _отс­тра­нён­ным_. Так, буд­то нич­то не мо­жет его за­деть, буд­то он по­терял всё, что бы­ло важ­но, и те­перь от не­го ос­та­лась лишь пус­тая обо­лоч­ка.  
  
Факт то­го, что Ка­каши был пер­вым, кто ра­нил его, толь­ко усу­губ­лял си­ту­ацию.  
  
Нет ни­какой уве­рен­ности в том, что гра­ницы соб­лю­дены и не на­руше­ны, но  _он_  здесь, и это что-то да зна­чит.  
  
Ка­каши смот­рит воп­ро­ситель­но, по­ка тот про­сит клю­чи, и сер­дце па­да­ет, ког­да Иру­ка до­пива­ет свой бо­кал и под­ни­ма­ет­ся, за­бирая связ­ку до то­го, как Ка­каши сда­ёт её об­ратно офи­ци­ан­ту.  
  
– Не этот. Наш.  
  
Ка­каши сле­ду­ет за ним на­верх в мол­ча­нии, бо­ясь про­ронить хоть сло­во, по­тому что страш­но сбол­тнуть что-то лиш­нее. Так мно­го хо­чет­ся рас­ска­зать Иру­ке, но се­год­няшняя ночь не для это­го. Хва­тит с не­го то­го гру­за, что есть сей­час.  
  
Они раз­де­ва­ют­ся мед­ленно и в мол­ча­нии, не­лов­ко смот­рят друг на дру­га, буд­то нез­на­ком­цы, раз­де­ля­ющие пос­тель в пер­вый раз. Ка­каши сни­ма­ет свою мас­ку в пос­леднюю оче­редь, ибо не уве­рен в том, ко­го Иру­ка хо­чет ви­деть се­год­ня: его или ко­го-то дру­гого. Но раз они здесь вмес­те, зна­чит, он здесь ра­ди Ка­каши.  
  
Ка­каши мед­ленно под­го­тав­ли­ва­ет его, да­ря его те­лу всю неж­ность и лю­бовь, ко­торую не вы­разить сло­вами. Каж­дое ка­сание – из­ви­нение, каж­дый по­целуй – обе­щание. Они не от­ры­ва­ют­ся друг от дру­га, по­ка хва­та­ет воз­ду­ха, и единс­твен­ное, что вол­ну­ет Ка­каши – чувс­тво­вать вкус Иру­ки и бли­зость его те­ла. Сей­час, ког­да он в от­ча­янии, не хо­чет­ся ни­чего раз­ру­шать и бо­яз­но сно­ва ра­нить не­ос­то­рож­ны­ми пос­тупка­ми.  
  
Ему не за­быть ли­цо Иру­ки, ис­крив­лённое гри­масой бо­ли, во вре­мя их пос­ледней встре­чи. Этот об­раз с тех пор не еди­нож­ды воз­ни­кал в кош­ма­рах.  
  
Они вне се­бя от же­лания, ког­да Ка­каши бе­рёт Иру­ку. Он зна­ет, что дос­тиг сво­его пре­дела, и хо­чет ус­по­ко­ить пар­тнё­ра: ус­по­ка­ива­ющим шё­потом пы­та­ет­ся объ­яс­нить­ся, до­нес­ти, как ему жаль о про­изо­шед­шем ра­нее, как был на­пуган и как не мо­жет боль­ше без не­го. Иру­ка слов­но не слы­шит – смот­рит осо­лове­ло и нем­но­го бе­зум­но. Но Ка­каши не мо­жет ос­та­новить­ся, весь этот по­ток слов­но жи­вёт сво­ей жизнью и из­ли­ва­ет­ся их не­го.  
  
Его дви­жения не­тороп­ли­вые, раз­ме­рен­ные, стре­мящи­еся не при­чинить бо­ли или поз­во­лить про­ис­хо­дяще­му вый­ти из-под кон­тро­ля. Ка­каши хо­чет, что­бы это не за­кан­чи­валось, по­это­му кон­тро­лиру­ет своё ды­хание. Страсть нак­ры­ва­ет их вол­ной, поч­ти зас­та­вая врас­плох, и ког­да раз­вязка уже так близ­ка, Иру­ка шеп­чет его имя сно­ва и сно­ва.  
  
Он вцеп­ля­ет­ся в Иру­ку, по­ка их те­ла не пе­рес­та­ют дро­жать, вни­матель­но смот­рит на его ли­цо, пы­та­ясь оп­ре­делить, не вы­ража­ет ли оно боль.  
  
– Иру­ка, – го­ворит Ка­каши, ед­ва вос­ста­новив ды­хание и ре­ша­ясь пов­то­рить все те из­ви­нения, ко­торые тот не смог ус­лы­шать. Тя­жесть про­шед­ших ме­сяцев да­вит на пле­чи, и пот­ребность в Иру­ке нас­ти­га­ет сво­его апо­гея. Он зна­ет, что ско­ро сло­ма­ет­ся, и ви­на за прош­лое как ни­ког­да ос­тро да­ёт это по­нять.  
  
Иру­ка от­кры­ва­ет гла­за и смот­рит на не­го. И до то­го, как Ка­каши го­ворит что-ли­бо, его ли­цо кри­вит­ся, он ло­ма­ет­ся, вся пе­чаль и злость вы­рыва­ют­ся с гром­ки­ми ры­дани­ями.  
  
С ве­личай­шим уси­ли­ем Ка­каши вли­ва­ет­ся в этот по­ток эмо­ций и зас­тавля­ет се­бя дер­жать­ся, лишь бы Иру­ка не выр­вался. Он на­вали­ва­ет­ся свер­ху, поз­во­ляя пар­тнё­ру вы­пус­тить всю свою пе­чаль на во­лю. Это единс­твен­ная вещь, по­мимо убий­ства лю­дей, в ко­торой он хо­рош.  
  
И ес­ли это единс­твен­ное, что он мо­жет пред­ло­жить Иру­ке сей­час, да бу­дет так.  
  
Сей­час не вре­мя для из­ви­нений и приз­на­ний. Всё это мо­жет и по­дож­дать.  
...  
  
**8.**  
В пос­ледний раз Ка­каши при­ходит в «Ти­хую га­вань», ког­да ему двад­цать семь и он ре­ша­ет, что с не­го хва­тит игр.  
  
Или Иру­ка до­веря­ет ему дос­та­точ­но, что­бы пе­ренес­ти их от­но­шения из это­го мес­та в ре­аль­ность, или они за­кан­чи­ва­ют всё раз и нав­сегда.  
  
Это не име­ет ни­чего об­ще­го с той ссо­рой, что про­изош­ла меж­ду ни­ми этим ут­ром, и, тем не ме­нее, она ста­ла глав­ной при­чиной. Он не та­кой вы­соко­мер­ный, как ду­ма­ет боль­шинс­тво. И да­же ес­ли что-то или кто-то под­ры­ва­ет его ав­то­ритет – вряд ли Ка­каши ос­корбит­ся. Да­же ес­ли это бу­дет Иру­ка.  
  
Проб­ле­ма в том, что Иру­ка был силь­но по­дав­лен. Но и в та­ком сос­то­янии вне ком­на­ты он не взгля­нул на Ка­каши – ни ра­зу.  
  
Он в «Ти­хой Га­вани», нет сом­не­ний. Слов­но не хо­чет го­ворить за сте­нами это­го за­веде­ния.  
  
Это чер­тов­ски глу­по. Их от­но­шения длят­ся де­сять лет, а они ни­ког­да не раз­го­вари­вали друг с дру­гом за пре­дела­ми «Ти­хой га­вани».  
  
– Так и знал, что най­ду те­бя здесь, – Ка­каши за­ходит в ком­на­ту и смот­рит на Иру­ку.  
  
– Да.  
  
Дверь зак­ры­ва­ет­ся. Ка­каши, не сни­мая мас­ки, смот­рит в упор. Нуж­но пре­иму­щес­тво, ес­ли он дей­стви­тель­но со­бира­ет­ся это де­лать. У­яз­ви­мость скво­зит меж­ду паль­цев, и уве­рен­ность в том, что нуж­но рас­ста­вить все точ­ки над «и», пос­те­пен­но уга­са­ет. Ка­каши прис­ло­ня­ет­ся к две­ри и скре­щива­ет ру­ки на гру­ди, преж­де чем го­ворит:  
  
– Ты всег­да при­ходишь сю­да, ког­да расс­тро­ен.  
  
– Я знаю, – Иру­ка всё ещё смот­рит на не­го с тем же хо­лодом и рас­чётли­вым вы­раже­ни­ем ли­ца, ко­торое так нер­ви­ру­ет.  
  
– Иру­ка. Я ни­чего не от­ме­ню. Они го­товы.  
  
Иру­ка ки­ва­ет.  
  
– Я знаю. Я не по­это­му расс­тро­ил­ся. Се­год­ня я сор­вался. А сле­дова­ло боль­ше до­верять тво­им суж­де­ни­ям. Это труд­но – дать им ид­ти сво­им пу­тем и до­верить их ко­му-то ещё, но мне не сто­ило ста­вить под сом­не­ние твой ав­то­ритет, да еще пе­ред все­ми. Так что то уни­жение я сам зас­лу­жил. И от это­го расс­тро­ил­ся ку­да боль­ше, чем от по­тери кон­тро­ля.  
  
Ка­каши чувс­тву­ет, что ка­мень с ду­ши па­да­ет бук­валь­но на мгно­вение – до сле­ду­ющей реп­ли­ки.  
  
– Но это зас­та­вило ме­ня кое-что по­нять. Я боль­ше так не мо­гу.  
  
То, как Иру­ка го­ворит, при­водит к стран­но­му эф­фекту. Ка­каши был го­тов за­кон­чить всё бук­валь­но ми­нуту на­зад, но, по­няв, что в от­вет пы­та­ют­ся сде­лать то же са­мое, ис­пы­тыва­ет вне­зап­ный прис­туп гне­ва.  
  
– Что ты под­ра­зуме­ва­ешь под «боль­ше так не мо­гу»? – Ка­каши злит­ся. Ка­каши тре­бу­ет от­ве­та. Ка­каши осоз­на­ёт, что мо­жет са­мос­то­ятель­но ра­зор­вать ту тон­кую ни­точ­ку, ко­торая их по­ка ещё свя­зыва­ет.. – Как «так»?  
  
Иру­ка смот­рит на не­го, а за­тем об­во­дит ком­на­ту при­щурен­ным взгля­дом. От не­го ве­ет от­вра­щени­ем и не­навистью.  
  
– Вот так. Я не хо­чу боль­ше при­ходить в «Ти­хую га­вань». Не­нави­жу этот бар, не­нави­жу этот но­мер.  
  
Эти сло­ва за­жига­ют ма­лень­кий ого­нёк на­деж­ды. Мо­жет, они на од­ной вол­не? Мо­жет, ещё есть на­деж­да?  
  
– Раз­ве?  
  
Но нуж­но убе­дить­ся.  
  
– Да. Это – мес­то для тех, кто от­ча­ял­ся. Ук­ры­тие для скор­бя­щих и по­терян­ных. А мне уже не нуж­но при­ходить сю­да. Да и дав­но уже не нуж­но.  
  
Эти сло­ва, на­конец, оза­ря­ют Ка­каши, и на мгно­вение он чувс­тву­ет не­быва­лую лёг­кость. Он де­ла­ет шаг к Иру­ке, не сво­дя глаз.  
  
– Но ты всё же здесь.  
  
– Да, и ес­ли ты не зна­ешь по­чему, то наш раз­го­вор не име­ет смыс­ла, – в сло­вах Иру­ки ско­пилось столь­ко ус­та­лос­ти, что это за­дева­ет неч­то внут­ри не­го.  
  
– Иру­ка, я, мо­жет, и ге­ний, – го­ворит Ка­каши, же­лая удос­то­верить­ся в том, что всё пра­виль­но по­нял. Меж­ду ни­ми боль­ше нет мес­та не­допо­нима­нию. – Но мыс­ли чи­тать не умею. Так за­чем ты при­ходишь сю­да, ес­ли так не­нави­дишь это мес­то?  
  
Иру­ка воз­му­щён­но смот­рит на не­го.  
  
– За­чем? Ка­каши, ты что, сов­сем бес­толко­вый? А где ещё мне те­бя уви­деть, ес­ли не здесь?  
  
– Мы жи­вём в од­ной де­рев­не, ты мо­жешь уви­деть ме­ня где угод­но. Да ты и так ви­дишь.  
  
– Нет, не ви­жу. За сте­нами это­го ба­ра всег­да толь­ко Ша­рин­ган Ка­каши, прос­лавлен­ный Ко­пиру­ющий. И да, его я мо­гу уви­деть, как толь­ко за­хочу. И ты зна­ешь, что мне нуж­но не это, – го­ворит Иру­ка, раз­дра­жён­но всплес­нув ру­ками и сдер­жанно гля­дя на Ка­каши.  
  
Вот он, ключ ко все­му. Взгляд в прош­лое по­мога­ет осоз­нать, как всё мог­ло выг­ля­деть гла­зами Иру­ки. Ка­каши – зав­сегда­тай «Ти­хой га­вани». Ка­каши не да­ёт сво­им то­вари­щам пог­рязнуть в от­ча­янии. Иру­ка зна­ет об этом. Толь­ко упус­ка­ет нас­то­ящую мо­тива­цию, не ви­дит, что он мо­жет быть раз­ным.  
  
Имен­но Ка­каши всё это вре­мя был глуп­цом.  
  
– Тог­да объ­яс­ни мне, – мяг­ко про­сит он. Вот оно.  
  
– Мы ве­дем се­бя так уже де­сять лет, и я всё… боль­ше не мо­гу. Ус­тал прит­во­рять­ся, буд­то мне пло­хо, а ты ме­ня уте­ша­ешь. Я вов­се не ма­лохоль­ная ба­рыш­ня, и к это­му вре­мени ты сам дол­жен был это по­нять.  
  
Ко­неч­но же, он знал об этом уже дав­но. Кем бы Иру­ка ни был, но точ­но не сла­баком. И ему дав­но сле­дова­ло это за­метить: он пос­то­ян­но при­ходил в «Ти­хую га­вань» и ухо­дил на­верх толь­ко с Ка­каши, но, тем не ме­нее, да­вал со­веты и уте­шение лю­дям, ко­торые в этом нуж­да­лись. Это бы­ло слиш­ком оче­вид­но.  
  
Ка­каши, на­конец, рас­слаб­ля­ет­ся, по­чувс­тво­вав, что нап­ря­жение от­пуска­ет его.  
  
– Иру­ка… – на­чина­ет он, но тут же пре­рыва­ет­ся, ког­да Иру­ка смот­рит гла­за в гла­за, ка­чая го­ловой.  
  
– Нет, – этот сло­во зве­нит меж­ду ни­ми, и Ка­каши за­думы­ва­ет­ся, как бы об­сто­яли де­ла, при­ди он к осоз­на­нию поз­же, ког­да это уже не име­ло бы зна­чения. – Сна­чала сни­ми эту прок­ля­тую мас­ку.  
  
Ка­каши зас­ты­ва­ет от его при­каза, не в си­лах отор­вать взгляд. Иру­ка впер­вые про­сит его о чём-ли­бо, и пот­ря­сение от это­го тор­мо­зит мыс­ли­тель­ный про­цесс.  
  
Он улы­ба­ет­ся, стя­гивая мас­ку. И вне­зап­но ком­на­та ста­новит­ся яр­че и свет­лее.  
  
– Иру­ка, я всё ещё не умею чи­тать мыс­ли. Ты дол­жен ска­зать мне вслух, – мяг­ко про­сит Ка­каши. – Че­го ты хо­чешь?  
  
Он го­ворит это в тот са­мый мо­мент, ког­да Иру­ка осоз­на­ёт его чувс­тва, и тут же весь вес их об­щей глу­пос­ти об­ру­ша­ет­ся на не­го. Это бы­ло бы да­же смеш­но, ес­ли бы не та прор­ва вре­мени, ко­торую они пот­ра­тили, тан­цуя этот ду­рац­кий та­нец.  
  
Но они, на­конец, по­няли, и те­перь это ос­та­нет­ся с ни­ми.  
  
– Все­го. Я хо­чу все­го.  
  
Ему не ос­та­ёт­ся ни­чего дру­гого, кро­ме как сок­ра­тить дис­танцию и впить­ся в же­лан­ные гу­бы, вкла­дывая все не­выра­жен­ные за де­сять лет чувс­тва в по­целуй. Иру­ка от­ве­ча­ет ему с той же страстью, го­рячо и тре­бова­тель­но. Они вцеп­ля­ют­ся друг в дру­га, по­ка не за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся кис­ло­род, и Ка­каши от­ры­ва­ет­ся прак­ти­чес­ки про­тив во­ли.  
  
– Пой­дем сда­дим ключ. Нам он боль­ше не ну­жен. Про­дол­жим до­ма.  
  
Иру­ка ки­ва­ет и сле­ду­ет за ним, бро­сая быс­трый взгляд на ком­на­ту на вы­ходе.  
  
Они те­лепор­ти­ру­ют­ся к до­му Ка­каши от две­рей «Га­вани», быс­тро из­бавля­ют­ся от одеж­ды по пу­ти в ван­ную и не­тер­пе­ливо це­лу­ют­ся всё вре­мя. Ка­каши так мно­го хо­чет ска­зать Иру­ке сей­час. Сло­ва, зна­чение ко­торых он бо­ял­ся не до­нес­ти, те­перь са­ми сры­ва­ют­ся с его губ.  
  
Он сдер­жи­ва­ет­ся, ос­тавляя их до ут­ра, ког­да бу­дет вре­мя по­гово­рить и ра­зоб­рать­ся во всём. Сей­час всё вре­мя пос­вя­щено изу­чению те­ла, ко­торое он знал как своё собс­твен­ное, ка­сани­ями и по­целя­ми. Иру­ка столь же не­тер­пе­лив, сколь Ка­каши чувс­тву­ет. Его ру­ки го­рячо и жёс­тко при­жима­ют бли­же, буд­то же­лая слить­ся во­еди­но.  
  
Они па­да­ют на кро­вать вмес­те, не­ис­то­во и со­вер­шенно пе­реп­ле­та­ясь. Каж­дое дви­жение их тел – в уни­сон.  
  
Ког­да всё за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся, Ка­каши зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за, опус­тив го­лову на грудь Иру­ки. Он поз­во­ля­ет его ды­ханию и его при­сутс­твию за пре­дела­ми ба­ра уба­юкать се­бя.  
  
Он зна­ет, что боль­ше ни­ког­да не вер­нётся ту­да.  
  
Он на­шёл свою собс­твен­ную ти­хую га­вань.  
...  
  
=Ко­нец=


End file.
